Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Ball SV Story
is a game for the PlayStation 3 and the PlayStation 2. It is base of the Budokai Tenkaichi gameplay. Gameplay is part of the Budokai Tenkaichi system, with the Dragon Ball SV story. The gameplay is similar to Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and the modes are similar to Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The jobs are these: * Vegetabardockforever - Creator * SuperSaiyan92 - Character Roster Adder * HalerN - Corrector, Char Adder, Formatter * Mr.SatanZant - Mode Adder, Story Adder, and Gameplay Adder * Piccolo The Super Namek - Venue and Battle Manager and Editor in all sections Modes *'Dragon History' ** Dragon Ball Saga ** Dragon Ball Z Saga ** Dragon Ball GT Saga ** Dragon Ball SV Saga * Evolution Z ** Item Shop ** Customize *'Ultimate Battle' ** Sim Dragon ** Survival ** Mission 100 ** Kid Buu Battle Demo *'Duel' ** 1 Player vs. Com ** 1 Player vs. 2 Player ** 2 Player vs. Com ** Com vs. Com *'Shenron (Unlocked by getting all seven Dragon Balls)' Characters Venues *Kami's Lookout *Namek *Gravity Chamber *HyperBolic Time Chamber *Pendulum Room *Planet Vegeta *Planet Meat *Grand Kai's Palace *Forest *Grassland *River-Mountain Side *Cell Games Arena *Babidi's Space Ship *World Tournament Arena *Islands *Roshi's Island *West City *Ruined City *Barren Wasteland Battles: Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga #Kid Goku v.s Desert Bandit Yamcha #Kid Goku v.s Kid Chi Chi #Kid Goku v.s Emperor Pilaf's Machine #Great Ape Goku v.s Emperor Pilaf Machine Tournament Saga #Kid Goku v.s Kid Krillin #Kid Goku v.s Nam #Jackie Chun v.s Yamcha #Jackie Chun v.s Kid Krillin #Kid Goku v.s Jackie Chun Red Ribbon Army Saga #Kid Goku, Android 8 v.s Buyon #Kid Goku v.s General Blue #Kid Goku v.s Black Jet Suit Fortune Teller Baba Saga #Kid Goku v.s Devilman #Kid Goku v.s Grandpa Gohan Tien Shinan Saga #Teen Goku v.s Chaiotzu #Teen Goku v.s Tien King Piccolo Saga #Teen Goku v.s Tambourine #Teen Goku v.s Cymble #Teen Goku v.s King Piccolo #Teen Goku v.s Piccolo #Teen Goku v.s Tien Shinhan Special: Bardock - The Father of Goku #Frieza Soldier v.s Fasha #Dodoria v.s Bardock #Bardock v.s Frieza 1st Form Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga #Goku, Piccolo v.s Raditz #Piccolo, Kid Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha v.s Nappa, Saibamen x4 #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Nappa #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Vegeta (Scouter) #Goku (Kaio-Ken), Great Ape Gohan, Krillin v.s Great Ape Vegeta Namek Saga #Vegeta v.s Dodoria #Vegeta v.s Cui #Vegeta v.s Zarbon #Vegeta v.s Zarbon (Post-Transformation) #Vegeta v.s Appule #Vegeta v.s Zarbon (Post-Transformation) #Vegeta v.s Guldo Special: World's Strongest #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Dr. Wheelo Ginyu Saga #Goku v.s Recoome #Goku v.s Burter #Goku v.s Jeice #Goku v.s Ginyu #Gohan v.s Ginyu (Goku) Special: Tree of Might #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Turles Frieza Saga #Vegeta v.s Frieza 1st Form #Frieza 2nd Form v.s Vegeta #Piccolo (Sync With Nail) v.s Frieza 2nd Form #Frieza 3rd Form v. Piccolo (Sync With Nail) #Frieza Final Form v.s Vegeta, Kid Gohan, Piccolo #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Frieza Final Form #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Frieza 100% Full Power #Goku (Super Saiyan) v.s Frieza Final Form Special: Lord Slug #Piccolo v.s Angira #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Lord Slug #Goku (False Super Saiyan) v.s Lord Slug Giant Future Saga #Future #18 ,Future #17 v.s Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin #18, #17 v.s Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) Trunks Saga #Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) v.s #18 , #17 #Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) v.s Mecha Frieza #Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) v.s King Cold #Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) v.s Goku (Super Saiyan) Special: Cooler's Revenge #Piccolo v.s Cooler Final Form #Goku v.s Cooler Final Form #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Final Form Cooler #Goku (Super Saiyan) v.s Final Form Cooler Androids Saga #Goku (Super Saiyan) v.s #19 #Vegeta (Super Saiyan) v.s #19 #Piccolo v.s #20 #17 v.s #20 #17, #18 v.s Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha Budokai Category:Video games